Sra Uchiha
by PrincesaRosa28
Summary: Todo va a estar bien- Y fueron justamente las palabras que necesitaba escuchar. Porque ya sabía lo ingenua que había sido, que Sasuke era un idiota y que estaba haciendo lo politicamente correcto, pero nada le quitaba el mal sabor de boca de enfrentar un proceso de divorcio, tras 4 años de matrimonio y una pequeña de 1 año de por medio. [one-shot]


Naruto no me pertenece.

Sra Uchiha.

* * *

.

.

.

.

¿Puede alguien guardar toda una vida en una maleta?

Miró la fotografía sobre la cama, enmarcada en un bello portarretrato, lo levantó lentamente y sus ojos lo examinaron sin brillo. A veces las preguntas más existenciales tenían las respuestas más simples, escuchó las bocinas de un auto sonando distantes, la habitación que un tiempo se sintió tan grande, vacía, en aquel momento la asfixiaba dolorosamente.

Dejó el marco boca abajo y se preguntó como muchas otras veces, que haría a partir de ese momento. No llevaba más que las pertenencias más importantes en aquella maleta, ropa, documentos y algunas de sus joyas más preciadas, ninguna que él le haya regalado por supuesto. Esas no eran más que costosas estrategias de retribución que la secretaria de Sasuke se encargaba de comprarle cuando las cosas estaban especialmente mal. Se distrajo del pensamiento de qué tan manchada podría estar aquella habitación. Extrañamente no sintió sus ojos arderle, sentía sus sentidos anestesiados. ¿Cuánto había llorado ya, de todos modos?

Su celular empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, las cosas de Sarada llevaban tiempo en al auto de Ino y se notaba que ésta tenía más urgencia de irse de ese lugar que ella misma. Bajó las escaleras con los pies pesados y se puso a pensar en el hecho de que no volvería a pisar esa casa, esa sería la última vez y sus recuerdos la traicionaron cruel mente.

En aquel tiempo se sintió tan emocionada.

Sra Uchiha...

Recordó como sus mejillas se arrebolaban cuando la llamaban así, tenía 21 años y era la recién casada más envidiada de Konoha, tenía al hombre más apuesto, rico y codiciado de la ciudad a su lado. Recorrió la yema de los dedos por el respaldo de las escaleras, recordando...

La agente de bienes raíces le mostraba cada recoveco de la mansión utilizando constantemente aquel honorífico, tenía un apellido poderoso y varios millones en las cuentas bancarias, aunque nada de eso podría importarle menos, lo pasaba por alto. Vivía en las nubes y no notó o no quiso hacerlo, su evidente falta de entusiasmo desde un principio, además del hecho de que Sasuke no pudo acompañarla siquiera a elegir su propia casa. Era un hombre tan ocupado, pensó.

Bajaba despacio, saboreando cada peldaño. Era tan ingenua en aquel entonces... O el problema real fue que tardó demasiado en dejar de serlo. ¿Se podía amar cuando se hacía tanto daño? ¿O esa era la forma de amar de Sasuke?

Tocó el piso de la planta baja, oyendo sus pasos romper el silencio absoluto. Debería sentir como si perdiera una parte de sí misma ¿cierto?, una parte de su alma siempre se quedaría en aquella casa, aquella en la que había soñado con atardeceres contempladas tomados de la mano, con besos en la frente al despertar y promesas de amor susurradas al oído para dormir, pero...

 _No había nada._

La parte que se quedaba era de la que se quería deshacer casi con desprecio.

Llegadas nocturnas, rechazos hirientes y claro, la apretada agenda que nunca daba lugar para un momento juntos. ¿Cuantas veces lo había esperado en esa misma mesa del comedor con la cena ya fría?

Pero cuanto lo amaba... La simple idea de una confrontación llenaba su corazón de angustia

¿La había elegido a ella no? Era a la que paseaba orgulloso en las fiestas de la empresa, la que tenía encantada a su madre y contaba con la apreciada aprobación de su padre junto con la de todo el clan, la que...

Un sollozo, un hipido y sus manos fuertemente apretadas a la boca.

¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar?

El nudo que tenía atorado en su garganta hasta ese momento que, había empezado a formarse cuando encontró el contrato prenupcial en alguno de los cajones del escritorio que usaba su marido cuando trabajaba en casa, empezó a asfixiarla de nuevo.

Un matrimonio por conveniencia

Pero que tema más cliché. Y sin embargo respondía cada una de sus preguntas.

Un matrimonio apresurado. Un hombre como Sasuke tan atractivo, codiciado y absolutamente mujeriego ¿Queriendo sentar cabeza tan joven?

La primera alarma debió haber soñado cuando empezó a notar su repentino interés en ella, aún después de haber sido tan brillante mente ignorada con anterioridad. El amor la encegueció de tal manera que cuando menos lo imaginó ya estaba enfundada en un pomposo vestido blanco estilo princesa el día de su boda y una sonrisa permanentemente instalada en sus labios. Aún se podía creer en los cuentos de hadas a los veintiuno ¿No?

Sintió unos delgados brazos envolverla en un intrincado abrazo y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada al pie de las escaleras con la cabeza metida entre los muslos.

-Todo va a estar bien- le susurraba mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Y fueron justamente las palabras que necesitaba escuchar. Porque ya sabía lo ingenua que había sido, que Sasuke era un idiota y que estaba haciendo lo políticamente correcto. Pero nada le quitaba el mal sabor de boca de enfrentar un proceso de divorcio, tras cuatro años de matrimonio y una pequeña de un año de por medio.

Bajó del auto con unos lentes oscuros tapándole la mitad del rostro, el cabello atado en una cola de caballo tan alta que resaltó aún más la redondez de su impoluto rostro. Ataviada con un traje sobrio pero elegante, acorde a la formalidad de la situación.

TenTen le había dicho que la forma de presentarse ante el estrado era un por menor importante y ella no iba a dejar nada al azar en un asunto tan trascendental como aquel.

Los periodistas la asediaron hasta la entrada del juzgado, las mismas preguntas de siempre. Irónicamente los medios la presentaban como la arpía interesada que había engañado a su marido y quería quedarse con todo, no dudaba un segundo de donde se habían originado los rumores.

Ingreso al recinto y se encontró con su amiga que revisaba unos documentos.

-Tenemos unos alegatos convincentes y perfectamente justificados Sakura-chan- Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le tomó la mano con gesto comprensivo- Ganaremos el juicio. Te lo aseguro

 _Quiso obviar la opresión de su pecho ante todo lo que eso significaba. Pensó en la posición en la que estaba poniendo a su amiga, una pugna legal en la que el abogado defensor de su contraparte era su propio marido Neji Hyuga,, a pesar de aquello su amiga insistió en representarla legalmente en los tribunales, adjudicando que su causa era más que justa y su amistad estaba ante todo._

 _Jamás podría terminar de agradecérselo, tener una figura en la cual apoyarse durante esos momentos le brindaba las fuerzas necesarias para no quebrarse, para no bajar la cabeza._

Cuando fueron llamados al estrado y la defensa empezó a presentar sus alegatos, no quitó en ningún momento su mirada del rostro arrugado del Juez, ignorando imperiosamente las miradas furtivas de su futuro ex-marido.

 _¿Que si ya había pensado en la pequeña Sarada?_

 _Sí, cada segundo del día. Su hija era la luz de su vida, por eso no podía encadenarla a ella también a una farsa que terminaría por consumirla a ella también y eso jamás lo permitiría_

 _¿Que la llegada del bebé pudo haber cambiado las cosas?_

 _Quiso pensar eso cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, fue a lo único a lo se aferró en los momentos de soledad, que tenían una nueva oportunidad a pesar de su mal comienzo. Pero las cosas siguieron tan dolorosamente igual para ella, pensó con amargura que ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en la posibilidad de que las cosas podrían empeorar, en vez de mejorar._

No estaba preparada para la caída después de haber volado tan alto.

-Decisión del Juez-

Todos se levantaron.

 _No dudaba del amor de Sasuke hacia su hija. Pero la comprensión –aún dolorosa a su pesar- de que su marido no albergaba ningún resquicio de amor hacia ella, a pesar de los años que llevaban de conocerse no paraba de azotar su ya maltratado corazón._

 _Porque había perdido el único vínculo verdadero que la unía a su marido, la esperanza._

 _Sasuke podría gritarle en ese momento que la amaba y ella seguiría sin creerle. Si la hubiese amado jamás hubiera buscado en otra mujer todo el amor que ella le hubiera dado. Aunque para alguien como él no existiera un concepto más inverosímil que el amor._

Se frotó las manos con nerviosismo, sus padres renegaban de ella en esos momentos, seguramente por tener que pagar algún exorbitante monto por incumplimiento de contrato. Se preguntó cuántas partes de su vida podían reducirse a un contrato gracias a sus padres, cada decisión guiada, cada sugerencia. Ella ni siquiera llegó a tener amigas de verdad hasta logró cierta independencia y salió de casa. Hasta el más mínimo detalle en su vida había tenido un beneficio para ellos hasta ese momento.

Apretó los puños y sus facciones se endurecieron.

 _Nunca más…_

\- Considerando los alegatos presentados por ambas partes-

 _Sarada había tomado su dedo entre sus manitas mientras entre risas la pelirrosa trataba de acomodarle su mata de pelo negro. La hebilla de moño rojo no había durado más de 15 minutos en su cabeza, su pequeña era muy inquieta. Puso un adorable puchero cuando retiró el dedo pero se recompuso cuando le paso su juguete favorito, su teléfono había sonado, lo contestó mientras le hacía cosquillas a la pequeña._

 _-¿Hola?-_

 _-Que se siente tener la cama vacía por las noches-_

 _Detuvo las cosquillas a su hija y ésta protestó moviendo las manos y balbuceando disconforme. Miró un punto invisible de la habitación de Sarada sintiendo la sangre dejar de circular por su rostro. Escuchó una risa sonora del otro lado._

 _\- Si quieres saber a quién le calienta la cama Sasuke-kun, revisa el bolsillo de su chaqueta ahora mismo, tú sabrás si quieres ir- Otra risa y la llamada se corta repentinamente._

 _Sakura se quedó un buen rato mirando el mismo punto un tiempo indeterminado, hasta que las protestas de Sarada la incitan a posarla en su andador. La pequeña se divertía jugando con los botones con voces de animales de éste._

 _-_ Las intermitentes ausencias del Sr Uchiha no aplican como buen condicionante para el apropiado cuidado de la menor Sarada Uchiha y...-

 _Con las manos temblorosas y los ojos cristalizados leyó una mancha borrosa que indicaba un sitio muy conocido en la ciudad. Escuchó el sonido de cada fragmento, su corazón resquebrajándose en pedazos cada vez más difíciles de unir. Esta vez fueron tantos los pedazos, que ya no había manera de que fuera reconstruido. Porque sabía lo que encontraría allí y descubrir la verdad era inminente, más cuando reconocía perfectamente la voz de la mujer que la había llamado, la misma que siempre vestía provocativos vestidos en las fiestas de accionistas y le coqueteaba sin descaro a su marido frente a ella._

 _Hotel Sarutobi_

 _Se bajó del auto y el aire helado de las noches de Konoha le golpeó el rostro, su labio inferior temblando aún más ¿Cuánto más podría contener ese sollozo atorado en su garganta?_

 _Se dijo que aún había una posibilidad de que fuera un error, avanzó. Tropezó con sus pies dos veces antes de llegar a recepción. Preguntó por alguna reservación a nombre Karin Uzumaki, estaba nerviosa pero conocía a su esposo, era un hombre inteligente y calculador en demasía. Jamás tendría una reservación a su nombre en una situación así._

 _Cinco segundos, contuvo el aliento en todo momento, aún podría tratarse de un error. Podría recoger a su hija de la casa de Ino y todo habría quedado en una mala pasada de esa mujer que la odiaba._

 _La recepcionista dejó de teclear y con una sonrisa amistosa le dijo que la mencionada estaba en la habitación 107._

 _Cuando entró al ascensor que la llevaría pisos arriba seguía temblando como una hoja azotada por la más fuerte de las tormentas. Una lágrima traicionera, dos más se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas. ¿Estaba realmente dispuesta a ver lo que tendría de frente cuando abriera la puerta?_

 _Respiró temblorosamente y se dijo que sí, limpiándose las lágrimas con brusquedad, rabia. Pasaría lo debía pasar, estaba harta de la falsedad insultante en la que se había convertido su vida, ese día demostraría de lo que era capaz Sakura Haruno, estando su esposo en esa habitación o no._

 _El ascensor se detuvo, tomó valor de donde no sabía que lo encontraría y se aproximó a la puerta, el pasillo estaba completamente vacío y después de varias respiraciones profundas tomó el picaporte con los dedos tiesos por la tensión._

 _La abrió, sabía que la dejaría sin seguro. Encontró un living a oscuras, dio unos pasos tambaleantes hasta encontrarse completamente dentro aquella estancia. Su estómago lo sintió revuelto pero siguió el sonido de suspiros y gruñidos que tenían un eco doloroso en el silencio sepulcral de la habitación._

 _Solo una pequeña rendija de la puerta, iluminada débilmente por la luz una lámpara de noche en alguna esquina del dormitorio, le había mostrado la silueta de dos cuerpos sincronizados al vaivén de la danza más antigua del mundo. Ella había gritado su nombre, la notó, estaba segura. Sakura no quiso ver más que los cabellos azabaches de su esposo por aquella rendija. Retrocedió helada, se encontró con el inconfundible olor de Sasuke cuando chocó con el sofá y acalló un sollozo cuando observó el saco que traía puesto ese mañana, tirado en uno de los sillones._

 _Siempre pensó que esa situación pasaría, en algún momento. No era ciega, Sasuke nunca le dijo que la amaba y nunca dio señales de hacerlo. En todo el tiempo que vivieron juntos o fueron novios ella se reconfortaba pensando en que los ataques de celos y las muestras de posesividad eran la muestra externa de que el amor que sentía era correspondido con la misma intensidad._

 _¿Se puede ser más ilusa? pensó con dolor._

 _Con lo que le quedaba de dignidad se dirigió a la puerta y se dispuso a marcharse, no supo cómo llegó a su auto con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, pero en cuanto se encontró sola frente al volante liberó el caudal de lágrimas que su corazón exigía sacar de encima._

 _Al día siguiente un desesperado Sasuke buscaba por todas partes a su esposa e hija en la inmensa casa que encontró vacía._

\- Se le concede la custodia legal de la menor a la madre, Sakura Haruno, el padre tendrá derecho a visitas supervisadas y a tiempo compartido según lleguen a un acuerdo con la contraparte-

Para el momento en que el juez terminó de pronunciar el dictamen judicial una emocionada Ino la abraza efusivamente. Sakura algo mareada recibió las felicitaciones de la rubia y una sonrisa de conformidad de su abogada, a lo lejos en uno de los bancos de testigos vio a Naruto y a su esposa Hinata, ambos sonriéndole en apoyo.

En algún momento cedió a la taladrante mirada que perforaba su nuca y a pesar de querer endurecer la mirada y mostrar una coraza impenetrable de indiferencia, no pudo evitar conectar su mirada con él y sentir profanado cada rincón de su herido corazón. Podía llegar a ser tan masoquista.

Ellos dos siempre tuvieron una conexión de miradas magnética, un lenguaje único en el que Sasuke siempre tendría la ventaja. Sus ojos eran un libro abierto para cualquiera, pero para él, eran ventanas abiertas a su alma. Siempre quiso saber que se sentiría tener esa misma capacidad, pero aplicada al pelinegro pero nunca pudo ver más que indiferencia en sus ojos cuando la miraba. Solo la más cruda frialdad cuando los de ella decían todo y más.

Sakura se permitió mirarlo con toda la tristeza que inútilmente trataba de camuflar con una fortaleza lánguida y por primera vez pudo ver más que orgullo e indiferencia en los ojos oscuros de Sasuke.

No supo interpretar el dolor que vio en ellos, la culpa y el arrepentimiento. Apartó la mirada antes de llegar a sentir siquiera un vestigio de compasión, Sasuke nunca la tuvo con ella y se encaminó a la salida dispuesta a comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida con la única persona que merecía todo el amor que ella aún tenía para dar: su hija.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Editado…

Pronto la conti señores


End file.
